


[ART]: Vampire's Kiss (The Bloody Cut)

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Art, Blood, Blood Drinking, Camelot Remix, Dark Merlin, Digital Art, Fanart, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Vampire Bites, vampire!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: Arthur had assumed letting his vampire-boyfriend feed on him would be orgasmic, like in the movies…





	[ART]: Vampire's Kiss (The Bloody Cut)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanHelsing019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Vampire's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958818) by [VanHelsing019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019). 



**Author's Note:**

> VanHelsing019! It was so hard to pick a piece to remix, and I still am kicking myself for not drawing up some big horns and cocks. I hope you enjoy this dark version of your Vampire!Merlin 'verse.


End file.
